Catch Me If You Can
by blaien
Summary: Kurt loves his family. There's no real doubt about that. He loves how excitable both his husband and his daughter are, he loves how supportive and loving his parents are, and he adores his brothers humor and his sister-in-laws impeccable taste in Broadway musicals. Suffice to say, Kurt has it pretty good.


Kurt loves his family. There's no real doubt about that.

He loves how excitable both his husband and his daughter are, he loves how supportive and loving his parents are, and he adores his brothers humor and his sister-in-laws impeccable taste in Broadway musicals.

Suffice to say, Kurt has it pretty good.

"Daddy! Look at me, Daddy!" Audrey calls as she hops and skips around the pathway.

"I see you, baby girl! Careful, don't run into anybody." Kurt calls back at the little girl twirling effortlessly and freely in her adorable summer dress, her pigtails swaying easily.

"Daddy, can we go see Papa today?" Audrey stops her twirling to pose the question, her puppy dog eyes on full throttle.

"I don't see why not, it might be a nice surprise. We'll even bring Papa some lunch, hm?" Kurt's last few words are drowned out by his little girl squealing 'Yay!' at the top of her lungs, earning a few glances from passersby, but Kurt is too smiley to care.

After swinging by Kurt and Blaine's favourite sandwich shop, the pair strolled leisurely towards the fire hall.

When they arrived, the large garage doors were wide open, a few of the men washing down the big red trucks. Audrey was completely captivated by the large hoses and the oodles and oodles of sudsy water. It wasn't until one of the firemen spotted her that she was snapped out of her reverie.

"Well hello, Miss Audrey! What brings you here today?" Mike, one of the firemen called, tipping his hat in a gentlemanly way.

Audrey raced up to Mike, hugging him around the legs happily. Mike crouched down to her level, sitting the small girl on his knee.

"Hi Mikey! I'm here to see my Papa," Audrey stated matter-of-factly. Kurt watched the scene unfold with a fond expression. "Have you seen him?" Audrey asked in the sweetest little voice.

"Gosh, I don't know! Hey boys, any of you seen Audrey's Papa?" Mike turned to the other men working and they all stopped their work to call out hello's to Audrey.

"Hey little lady! I haven't seen your Papa _all_ day!"

"Aud, I haven't seen him yet!"

"Don't know where he is, little darlin',"

"Aw, Audrey, why don't you ever come to visit me?"

Kurt laughed appreciatively at Blaine's co-workers, they really were a tight-knit group. If anyone was more taken by this little girl other than Kurt and Blaine themselves, it would have to be these burly men.

"Daddy! No one knows where Papa i - !" Audrey screeched as she was lifted from Mike's knee into Blaine's strong arms.

Audrey gasped. "Papa!" She shouted, throwing her arms around her father with an almost urgency.

"Hello, princess! Were ya looking for me?" Blaine joked, the other men laughed a bit before returning to their work.

"Yes, Papa! Didn't you hear me ask? Where _were_ you?" Audrey asked with slight sass, the kind of sass that only a certain Kurt Hummel could've taught her.

Blaine carried her around the shop, heading towards Kurt with a smile on his lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Aud. I was in my office doing some paperwork," Blaine moved Audrey to his other hip. "What's this? You brought Daddy _too_?" Blaine joked, leaning in to kiss Kurt gently. "How are you?" He whispered softly, just for Kurt to hear.

"Oh, you know, taming the wild Audrey, fetching my hubby lunch, the usual." Kurt smirked playfully, earning an elbow nudge from Blaine.

"Yeah, Papa! We brought you lunch!" Audrey spoke excitedly. Blaine set her down so he could kiss Kurt properly, resting his hands on his husbands waist comfortably.

"Get a room!" Jared called, the other men laughing along with him. Kurt and Blaine released each other in favour of laughing along with the other guys.

Kurt swung up the bag of food to Blaine and Blaine eyed it hungrily.

"Did you get - "

"Pastrami and Swiss on rye with extra black olives, ranch and mustard, and a singular pickle, yes, I did." Kurt replied easily, his husbands peculiar sandwich order long since memorized.

Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek. Blaine then felt a tug on his work pants.

"Papa, _Papa_! Stop kissing Daddy and _listen to me_!" Audrey spoke insistently.

Blaine smirked at Kurt and crouched down to his daughters level.

"Yes, my princess?" He inquired, only to be booped on the nose by his daughter.

"Catch me if you can!" Audrey proclaimed before dashing off around the shop. Blaine laughed loudly and launched off the ground to chase her around the garage.

Audrey leaped and scurried around the large space, climbing over the stacks of toolboxes, hiding behind the various men around the garage, and running through the circular hose holders. She nimbly climbed the stairs, only to reach out the fire pole and slide down.

Blaine raced behind her, trying to keep up. But once Audrey thought she'd lost him, Blaine jumped out from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Catch me if you can!" Blaine cried out, racing in the opposite direction of his daughter.

Audrey squealed and giggled before sprinting after her Papa.

"They're quite the duo, aren't they?" Louise, one of the female firefighters, said as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"Oh, you have _no _idea," Kurt replied with a joyful smile. "Come on, you crazy monkeys! Lunch time!" Kurt called to his two loved ones.

They slowed their paces and began to walk towards Kurt, both slightly out of breath. Blaine swooped Audrey up and carried her towards the little picnic table where Kurt had laid out their food.

Kurt finally pulled out the last bit, the family favourite, the -

"JELLO!" Both Audrey and Blaine cried.

Yeah, Kurt loved his family.


End file.
